


Luna Nova's Journal

by Nam_Suki



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fluff, Multiship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nam_Suki/pseuds/Nam_Suki
Summary: Una colección de historias sobre las diversas aventuras, romances y situaciones que ocurren en Luna Nova.





	Luna Nova's Journal

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Akko sobre todas de las estudiantes de Luna Nova además de su capacidad para ocasionar desastres era su alto conocimiento del mundo actual.

Debido a que las brujas son seres místicos existentes de hace siglos atrás muchas de ellas han preferido abstraerse al uso de las tecnologías y no están al tanto de _las tendencias_ pero ahora que gracias a Croix existen líneas y redes en Luna Nova, Akko ha decidido expandir ese mundo a sus amigas.

Lotte y Sucy no fueron tan difíciles de convencer, mostrándoles cómo usar un teléfono celular y una computadora con un servidor de internet que el mundo no mágico usa, consiguió que la chica finlandesa se maravillara con la cantidad de _fanfictions_ y _fanarts_ de su amada saga Nightfall, dándose cuenta que no solo las brujas hacían trabajos tan maravillosos, Sucy por su lado se dio cuenta que podía buscar cosas referentes a los ingredientes de sus pócimas, buscar similares e incluso pociones nuevas, sus compañeras de equipo estaban maravilladas con el descubrimiento del mes.

El equipo verde fue mucho más fácil de inculcar a su mundo, Amanda se encontraba maravillada con los videos musicales y la diversidad de series y películas que podía encontrar en diferentes sitios webs, Jasminka había amado la cantidad de recetas para cocina y repostería prometiendo comenzar a experimentar lo más pronto posible y Constanze quien era la más cercana al uso de estas tecnologías agradeció a Akko mostrándole su propia computadora en su laboratorio secreto.

El equipo Azul fue el más complicado de contagiar, en especial su novia Diana, quien por pertenecer a una familia de brujas tan antigua era las que más se negaba a abandonar sus métodos clásicos, Hannah y Bárbara por un tiempo estuvieron de acuerdo con Diana hasta que Akko les mostró los diferentes tipos de blogs y perfiles con tips, tutoriales y fotografías de su agrado, cosas como maquillaje caro, ropa elegante y esas cosas de chicas ricas, como decía Akko.

Esta tarde de sábado Akko y Diana se encontraban en la habitación de la última, Hannah y Bárbara habían salido a la ciudad en busca de los materiales para las próximas clases y un poco de comida dejando a la pareja con su sesión de estudio.

" Akko, te he dicho que no uses tu teléfono mientras estudiamos "

" ¡Pero Dianaaaaa! Ya terminamos para la prueba de la próxima semana y sabes que si paso mucho tiempo quieta me desconcentro " la rubia rodó los ojos dándole razón a la japonesa.

" Podemos tomar un descanso entonces " Akko triunfante tomó la mano de Diana y la levanto de su silla para llevarla a su cama y recostarse sobre ella, la más alta sin realmente querer protestar solo acariciaba el castaño cabello de su novia mientras miraba curiosa lo que su novia veía en su móvil.

" Tengo una pregunta Akko "

" ¿Uhm? "

" ¿Qué tanto miras en tu celular? "

" ¡Oh! Revisaba algunas redes, ya sabes… " Diana miro atenta a la pantalla que Akko ya acercaba a ella  " ¿Ves? Aquí hay algunas fotos de ciertas personas que conozco allá en casa, otras con las chicas, algunas mías, una que otra imagen de gatos o perritos, las bandas que sigo… ¡Mira este lindo gatito! "

" Ciertamente lo es "

" ¡Tengo una idea! Tomemos una foto que pueda mandarle a mis padres " Diana insegura solo pudo mirar su reflejo en la cámara frontal del teléfono

" A-Akko no estoy se..- "

" ¡Sonríe Diana! " un _click_ sonó y en pocos segundos la imagen recién tomada apareció en la pantalla revelando a una Akko sonriente con una Diana totalmente confundida.

" No te atrevas a mandar esa foto Atsuko "

" Yah pero si te ves tan lindaaaa " Diana miró seria a la castaña " Bien, bien, no la mandaré pero me la quedaré con todas las demás "

" ¿Las demás? "

" Eh… no nada, no dije nada " las mejillas de la japonesa se volvieron rosadas y Diana sintió más curiosidad.

"Akko"

" ¡No es nada malo! Solo que... bueno… cuando te distraes… cuandotedistraessuelotomartefotos "

" ¿Y puedo verlas? " Akko quien esperaba que su novia no le hubiera entendido oculto su rostro en su mano mientras ofrecía a la rubia su celular, sintió el peso del aparato abandonar su mano y trato de mirar a cualquier lado menos a Diana pero al paso de los segundos de silencio miró a su novia de reojo dándose cuenta que la alumna prodigio de Luna Nova no sabía encontrar la galería en un teléfono inteligente.

" ¿Te ayudo? " Cavendish avergonzada le entrego el celular a su novia quien se sentó junto a ella para que pudiera mirar, mostrándole los pasos llego a una carpeta que tenía solo el icono de un corazón de color azul que contenía no más de 20 fotos, la primera había sido tomada no hace más de 10 minutos pues era ella mirando el libro de runas mágicas con el que estaban estudiando, al pasarlas había diversas situaciones, ella estudiando, ella en clase (algo por lo que más tarde reprendería a Akko), en la biblioteca, cuando están con sus demás amigas y una de ella durmiendo.

" ¿Dónde tomaste esta? "

" Eh… pues… aquella vez que tomamos una siesta antes del toque de queda, estabas tan tranquila que no puede evitarlo "

" Ignorando el hecho de que es algo… acosador, tengo curiosidad sobre el porque tienes todas estas fotografías " las mejillas de Akko podían compararse con el color de sus ojos en este momento, nerviosa inflo los mofletes y miro a Diana.

" Porque a veces te ves demasiado bonita y quisiera guardar esos momentos y aprovecho para tomarte una foto…"

" A pesar de que la admisión de teléfonos celulares al campus era solo con fines educativos, creo que es lindo "

" ¿No habías dicho que era acosador? "

" No me hagas cambiar de idea Akko " ésta asintió " ¿Qué te parece sí... tomamos una fotografía adecuada para tus padres? " la cara de la japonesa se ilumino y sin dudarlo se acercó para tomarse una foto con su novia, un segundo antes de que el click sonará Diana volteo para plantar en la mejilla de Akko un beso plasmando el momento en la fotografía.

" No estoy segura de sí mandarle esa foto a mis padres " Diana sonrió y planto otro beso en su cien y volvió a abrazar a su novia.

" Mejor muéstrame los diferentes usos de tu celular " Y una Akko triunfante comenzó a explicarle a Diana el cómo usar un teléfono inteligente aunque en verdad la rubia solo podía esperar a conseguir su propio móvil deseando poder conseguir sus propias fotografías con su novia y de su novia.

 


End file.
